The Name Game
by TillynSophie
Summary: You would think that after spending five years together in the same school house would mean that he would remember you. But no, I guess that I, Jasmine Hale am beneath the notice of the infamous Remus Lupin. Not that I care... I don't. Stop laughing Lily!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

You would think that after spending five years together in the same school house would mean that he would remember you. Especially after hundreds of incredibly awkward situations, many resulting in scenes that I will never live down, you would hope that he would at least remember my name. But no, I guess that I, Jasmine Hale am beneath the notice of the infamous Remus Lupin. Not that I care or anything. I don't, but it's a bit of an insult that after all this time, it's not till my sixth year that he could put a name to my face.

"Ok students, line up against the back of the room, just like Miss Evans. No Black you are not sitting next to Potter, I would like to keep my sanity for as long as possible this year". Called professor Slughorn as Sirius and James groaned and moved away from the benches that they had been subtly moving towards. I groaned silently, seating plans (shudder) for me are just disasters waiting to happen. My previous years in potions had resulted in having to sit next to the dregs of the class 'Sirius – cough – Black'. Don't get me wrong I can openly admit he is totally GORGEOUS but his ability to be a complete an utter jerk sort of lowers your opinion. Especially when he decides to make things more interesting and soaks his sensible potions partner while requesting for a lap dance, and after I attempted murder and we were both sent up to Professor McGonagall's office to explain ourselves his excuse for getting me in all this mess was and yes I quote 'But girls look so much hotter wet'.

"Please not James, anyone but James, oh please not James" Lily mutters her face screwed up in the type of concentration that you only see around exams.

I grin and pinch her arm and she jumps a foot in the air. "Relax girl, don't go stressing yourself on the first day back".

Lily smile fades as she returns James hopeful grin with a scowl. Something's will never change.

Slughorn coughs loudly gaining the attention of all the sixth years at once. "Well then Miss Harrison next to Mr Jackson…. Umm Black with Miss Moore….." Sophie would be pleased. Her crush on Sirius Black, although recent has left Lily and I with more information on Hogwarts, hottest bachelor then we ever wanted to know. As the best friends we are, our ears have been sacrificed for the sake of our dear friend. I watched as Sophie seemed to glide over to the desk in awe, what am I gunna do with that girl.

"Evans and Potter". Called Slughorn. This is not going to end well and even Slughorn seemed to think twice before pointing at a bench at the front... "Mr Pettigrew and Mr Snape" He then paused and let out another loud cough silencing the whispers that had been gradually building up. "Malfoy with Longbottom and Mr Lupin with Miss Hale"

I smiled as I realised I was going to sit next to someone that I would not wish to murder every two seconds and would actually allow me to get some work done. Lupin smiled shyly as I took my seat next to him and I couldn't help smiling back, today was going to be good. That was of course till he opened his mouth and said those fateful words.

"So your Gemma right"? Asked Remus, leaning slightly towards me. I sighed, not even close buddy I thought. Scratch last comment today was going to suck.

"Jaz, it's just Jaz". I sighed hurriedly pulling out parchment so I could begin taking notes.

"Oh well their all the same, names." Remus muttered blushing scarlet. "I didn't…."

"Just forget about it" I interrupted stabbing the parchment but instantly regretting it as ink splotched everywhere. Remus Lupin squirmed in embarrassment before furiously pulling out his quill and writing notes.

"I'll go, you know I'll go get the ingredients" Remus mumbled before sprinting across the room to the cabinet.

Great, I was stuck with a marauder aka: asshole who thought I was beneath him and he was to stuck up to remain in the same place as me. I watched as he crossed the room passing the table where Black was sitting. Looking up suddenly Black grinned and raised his eyebrows as his friend walked past before deflating slightly when Remus just shook his head slightly and hurried back to our bench ignoring Blacks thumbs up.

Turning to the page that was marked on the board I glanced at the potion briefly and grimaced. We were making Amortentia or love potion in potions with the marauders, this was not going to be pretty.

"Quiet everyone, can anyone tell me what the potion is? Yes Miss Evans." Slughorn belted at the class causing me to jump slightly. A soft chuckle beside me caused me to turn around.

Glaring at Remus I turned quickly to the front, watching out of the corner of my eye as his smirk disappeared and was replaced with a blush.

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world". Stated Lily, ignoring the long look she was receiving from James.

"Good work Miss Evans, take five points for Gryffindor". Clapped Slughorn, looking proudly down on his favourite pupil. Turning to face the rest of the class he clapped his hands twice and smiled.

"Today we shall be attempting in pairs to create Amortentia and if you do this correctly you shall be able to compare what you and your partner smells. You may start."

Each bench began bustling with movement as I scrounged around for my cauldron before setting it into place.

Lighting a small fire underneath it I began to read the instructions, again. Brushing my fringe out of my eyes I turned to see that Remus had already begun to chop up the ingredients, his back hunched over the table as he worked.

Silently taking the prepared ingredients from Remus I tipped them into the caldron making sure I did two and three quarters of a stir each time. It was quite pretty really for such a dangerous potion, the way the steam rose in twirls above my head as it changed slowly from a deep blue to a light pink.

Closing my eyes I sat and breathed in the pleasant scent that was now really obvious, wow that smelt good.

"Umm, so what did you think about the start of term prank? Wasn't it awesome when…?" Remus began taking a seat opposite me.

"Yeah just brilliant, especially the part when the Slytherine first years began screaming because their deserts had tried to choke them". My smile turned into a glare as I stirred the potion twice more. "That was horrible, how you could think that was funny is ridiculous" I finished folding my arms across my chest.

I had always thought that Remus Lupin was the good marauder, you know the one that tried to keep the insane twins, Black and Potter (I don't really know what peter does in the group) out of trouble. Lily had even said that he was actually quite descent the few times she had spoken to him during patrol. She must be mistaken; there is no way that he is any different to the other marauders. I should have realised from the start that he would be as big of a prick as the others especially since the shining qualities of the marauders seems to be a pig-headed asshole/sexist jerk. Except for Sirius of course, he is also an all rounded man-whore.

"Well I… honestly I didn't…" Remus started turning a deep shade of red.

"Ah don't tell me let me guess, you didn't think that would happen, it was just a joke? Well I'll let you in on a little secret, when nobody's laughing it tends to not be that funny. But what would I know? I'm not a marauder now am I?"

Jumping up I swept my belongings into my bag before leaving with the rest of the class, leaving my rather embarrassed partner behind me.

Catching up to my fiery friend I sped up to match her quick pace. Her face was transformed into a deadly frown and every few seconds she wold huff and glare harder.

"Don't even ask". Lily growled her teeth grinding as we walked towards the Great hall.

"I wasn't going to". I answered carefully pulling out my timetable and checking what we had next. Lily huffed once more and mumbled something under her breath. I hid my grin as I began to count. Five… four… three…

"BLOODY POTTER"! She screamed, causing a girl in front of us to drop he books.

I sighed and stopped to help pick up the pieces of parchment that were now covering the floor.

"What he ruined everything …" Lilly fumed as she saw my annoyed expression. Wow she was so dramatic sometimes.

"You ruined my count down. You're meant to wait till I get to one before you scream". I said giving her one of my der-brain looks.

Lily stopped her rant for a moment and thought about this, tucking her red hair behind her ears.

"Sorry".

"Tis alright, my little green eyed monster". I said with a yawn. Patting her on the arm once we continued walking.

"Bloody Potter". She growled under her breath.

Some things never change.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – Lovely Madness.**

It's the end of the world.

Lily squirms violently against our jackets and blankets which are being used to tie the furious red head to her bed post.

"Why won't you let me go? How can you be so cruel, I need my Jamesy-poo…" Lily screams, tears running down her cheeks as she struggles.

It's official.

The apocalypse has arrived.

Sitting on my bed facing Lily is the rest of my dorm except of course for Charlie who is still deep asleep in her four-poster bed. How she manages to sleep through Lily's tantrum amaze me.

We all stare at our friend in shock. Sophie makes a sort of chocking sound and rubs her eyes. What the hell is going on?

"Someone should try to talk to her, you know before she hurts herself or something." I whisper, carefully keeping my eyes on my raging friend.

"Yeah." Rachel mutters nodding her brown locks up and down.

Rachel bites her lip nervously and frowns staring at Lily with light blue eyes.

"Bags not." Mutters Sophie flicking her blonde hair out of her eyes, standing up quickly she pulls her bag over her shoulder and runs out of the dormitory.

"I dealt with her last night." She yells, her voice echoing from the staircase.

Rachel and I look at each other. It's down to us.

"Your better at calming her down when she's normal and you know hating Potters guts." Rachel points out looking sheepishly at her nails.

I give her a look and pout.

"Fine."

Standing up I walk slowly towards Lily who is now moaning something about her apparently new love. I take small steps and touch my wand which is in the back pocket of my jeans.

"Lily, are you alright?" I ask slowly.

"I love him Jaz, I need him…" Lily moans banging her head against the bed post.

Shit this isn't good.

"I know." I answer, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"You do?" Lily freezes and stares at me with such a hopeful smile that almost makes me laugh.

"Yes and how about I will go find him for you and you can get dressed up nicely and wait for me to come back." I say slowly. Lily nods her head and grins manically.

"I'm going to untie you now but you have to promise you will stick to our little plan." I mutter swishing my wand to untie my friend.

"Yes, of course. I have to look my best if I'm going to announce my undying love to Jamesy-kens." Lily coos before running to get changed.

What the hell is going on? It's almost like Lily's under a spell… I growl under my breath and frown, I know what's happened.

I Glance at Rachel and she nods. She understands to. Standing up she smiles pleasantly at Lily and asks her if she would like her makeup done. Giving me a silent nod she ushers Lily into the bathroom and begins to distract her.

Ignoring the fact that I'm not wearing shoes I run down the stairs and into the common room. No sign of Potter or any of the other marauders for that matter. Jumping up two stairs at a time I pause at the door to the boy's dormitory. I know this is the right one because someone has printed in bold letters 'The Marauders' across the door.

I push the door open.

"Hey, what are you doing…? Jasmine what?"

Remus is standing in the middle of the room in his underwear. And only his underwear. Grabbing a towel he raps it quickly around his waist. He is still staring at me in shock. If I wasn't so pissed right now I would congratulate him, he got my name right.

His entire face has flushed to a deep shade of red as he gapes at me in amazement. I look down at myself and groan inwardly, I thought I had forgotten something. I'm standing rather proudly in my jeans and crop top, my wand gripped tightly in my hand. I guess I kind of forgot to finish getting changed. Oh well desperate times call for desperate measures and Lily really needs me right now.

"Where's Potter?" I growl ignoring the fact that Remus is still staring at my chest. Bloody hell hasn't he ever seen a girl without a top on before. Well then again I don't think he has ever had a girlfriend so maybe this is his first time.

"Ummm…" He gulps dragging his eyes to my face and blushes an even deeper shade of red.

"Wow. Hey Padfoot you've got a booty call." Sirius walks into the room and gives me a once over. Turning he pauses as he sees Remus standing awkwardly, gripping his towel as he blushes.

"No change my mind I think it's a threesome. Hey why wasn't I invited?"

"What…?" James asks as he pops his head from behind the bathroom door. Brushing his teeth he stares at me in confusion.

Ah there you are, time to explain.

Ignoring the curious expressions of three of the marauders (Peter thankfully is still sound asleep,) I march up to Potter and point my wand at his throat.

"What have you done to Lily?" I growl jabbing him angrily with my wand. Sparks shoot out and he cringes.

"I don't understand, what's wrong with her?" He asks curiously frowning slightly as he tries to thinks.

I stare at him in shock. He looks genuinely confused.

"Jasmine what are you doing with my James?" Lily is standing at the door to the boys dormitory and is giving me a frown.

"What the hell…" Mutters James.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Lily asks staring from me to James who is looking at her in amazement. I think this is the first time he has ever heard the love of his life willingly say his first name.

"Lily you promised you would stay in the dormitory." I sighed ignoring the fact that Sirius is now laughing, James is in shock, Peter's sound asleep and Remus is trying not to stare at me.

"Lily what are you… Oh sorry Jaz she just wouldn't stay put, do you think she's under a spell." Rachel has appeared at the door and is trying to pull Lily back down the stairs.

I stare at Black who sees this and gets the same expression that he wears every time a teacher catches him breaking a rule.

"Black!" I scream.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says smiling innocently. Too innocently

Pointing my wand at his hair I mutter a spell under my breath. Smiling happily at my handiwork I laugh as I watch him sprint to the bathroom.

"It's green, turn it back now." He yelps running around the room with his hands flailing madly in the air.

"What did you do to Lily? Tell me so I can reverse it." I say impatiently tapping my foot.

Sirius pauses.

"It was only a couple of drops of Amortentia I didn't think it would… Wow Lily must really like James to fall in love with him that much." He finishes pointing behind me.

Turning around I sigh, Lily's going to kill me.

James is pressed against the wall his arms dangling helplessly by his sides as Lily much to my amusement is trying desperately to kiss him.

Sighing I point my wand at Lily. "Levicorpus" Dangling my now furious friend from her ankles I begin to march her out of the room. Grabbing a t-shirt which is lying on the end of someone's bed I pull it over my head as I walk.

"What about my hair?" Sirius whines pulling frantically at one of his moss green locks.

I give him one of my evilest glares before turning to leave.

"I'll deal with you later Black." I called. He is so going to die when Lily finds out.

"It was in the early 15th century that Merlin…" Droned professor Binns his voice keeping to the same monotone that he used each lesson.

Pressing my hands against my eyes I tried to stifle my yawn.

I. Am. So. Bored…

Dropping my head onto the table I let out a yelp and grab my head. Ouch that hurt. Rubbing the bruise I turn and smile evilly at Sirius who is laughing at me. Leaning back on my chair I pull one of his mossy strands of hair and wink. So far Madam Pomfrey has been unable to return Sirius's hair to its normal state. Thanks to one of my brothers awesome spells I reckon it will take him a week to fix it.

Sirius glares at me and knocks my hand away. That shows him for laughing at my tail.

Apparently Lily (I-hate-Potters-guts-but-now-want-to-have-his-babies-all-because-Sirius's-stupid-idea) Evans did not appreciate being taken away from her Jamesy-kens and decided to show her annoyance.

I now have florescent green eyes, blonde furry ears, whiskers and a long tail which is quite uncomfortable when you try to sit down.

I turn to look at Lily who is busily writing notes. She looks up at me and sighs.

"I said I was sorry, and anyway Madam Pomfrey said it would go by Tuesday." She mutters giving me a sad look.

"That's a week."

"Or six days tomorrow…" Lily smiles.

I hiss angrily scrapping my initials into the desk with my claws.

"What are you wearing by the way?" Lily says before turning to face the front.

I look down surprised and laugh a little. I had completely forgotten the fact that I had stolen a shirt this morning. Playing with the hem I sighed, this was really comfortable. I have a feeling that I'm not going to give it back anytime soon, not that I know whose it is now that I think about it. I kind of just grabbed the first thing I saw, it's clean so it's probably not Black's.

"At least Sirius can't get rid of the spell you used on him." Lily whispers.

I grinned happily showing pointed teeth.

**And there you have it the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and review! BTW I have published this story as well as a couple of others on a different site ( ) under a different username, so feel free to check it out...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE - Revenge Is Sweetest When Fresh**

"Why are you making me do this?" Lily whined digging her heels into the ground as we tug her towards the door.

I sigh impatiently, pulling my black beanie over my eyes.

Mission ghost is a go.

"Because we agreed that the best way to distract them would be you, the marauders will go into shock." Answered Sophie quickly pulling Lily's hair out of her ponytail, letting it fall gracefully down her back in soft waves.

"But I don't…" Lily says playing anxiously with a strand of hair.

"Do you want to have payback for the love potion incident or what?" Called Charlie from inside the bathroom.

"I told you never to mention that!"

"Lily?"

"Yes but…"

"That's good, it's all sorted. Come on Lily darling go work your magic and remember give the signal if any of them head up to the boys dormitory." I answered pushing her out the door.

With one last sigh Lily shook her hair, straightened her posture and swayed her hips as she strolled down to the common room.

Pulling my hair into a short ponytail I turned to the group of girls who are sitting nervously on the ground.

"So do you all understand what you have to do?" I ask, my hands on my hips as I grin.

"Yes we got it under control." A short girl with waist length, brown hair says nodding happily.

"Remember if they refuse to co-operate mark them with the spell we showed you that way we can track them down later." I say nervously. It's a good thing Rachel gets along so well with the fat Lady who guards the Gryffindor tower as I think that we have started a new record for the number of non-gryffindor's in our dormitory.

"We better hurry up if we don't won't to get caught."

I can tell that Sophie is nervous because she's been biting her lip for the past hour and a half. Opening the window I step out onto the ledge my broom held securely in my hand.

"Come on." Calls Rachel gripping her broom tight as we both kick of into the night sky.

A gentle breeze brushes our cloaks as we swoop down to another window positioned nearly exactly next to the girl's dormitory. Pulling out my wand I point it at the latch and send the window flying open. Landing softly on squishy carpet we glance around at the mess that inhabits the marauders room.

"You check those two." Rachel mutters before quickly rummaging through the piles of clothes.

Nodding my head I lean my broom against the wall before opening a trunk. Where the hell is that bloody map. Charlie had said that the map was what Sirius had used to find closets for snogging sessions when they dated for a week last year and we had immediately decided that we could use this knowledge to our advantage.

Carefully pulling out old quills and textbooks I search for an old piece of parchment.

"I've got it!" Rachel squealed, before hastily covering her mouth in fear.

We both pause as the sound of footsteps echo from behind the door.

"Did you just see that guys? Lily actually touched me, don't tell me you spiked her drink Padfoot I was hoping it was real this time." James said.

"No I didn't do anything this time I swear."

Shit. Shit. Shit… I'm going to die. And then my body will be left to rot in this hell-hole of a room and the forgotten socks will be my poor, dead bodies company.

"That was one of the weirdest things I've ever seen."

I think that's Peter.

Motioning to Rachel to hurry up I wait for her to fly out the window seeing as it only allows one of us to fly through at a time. As the doorknob turns I jump out of the window shooting out of sight.

Army rolling through my window I land loudly on Lily's bed. Pulling off my beanie I run over to Rachel who is sitting on my bed waiting for me, an old scrap of parchment lying in her lap.

Picking it up I tap it with my wand. Muttering the phrase that Sophie and Charlie spent two days ears dropping for, I smile happily as ink begins to fill the page and footsteps appear on the map.

"Did you get it?" Puffs Lily as she bursts into the room, closing the door behind her with a slam.

'Yep. How was James?" I ask grinning coyly at my friend.

Rachel snorts and looks down at the map.

Lily just glares at us before flicking her hair over her shoulder. "He nearly had a heart attack when I smiled at him."

Plonking herself down on the bed she stares at the map with such wonder that I laugh and poke her in the ribs.

"I can't believe they made it themselves," Lily mutters scanning the map.

I give her a look.

"Are you saying that Potter has impressed you? Isn't that against your moral code or something?" I ask wrinkling my nose as I pull a confused expression.

"I'm not impressed, I just admire the handiwork. In a completely professional way."

Right...

"Let's hope this works or it will be all for nothing." Murmurs Rachel frowning slightly.

We all stare hopefully at the map. I cross my fingers, this better work.

"There." Calls Lily pointing at a dot that has turned pink.

There's the first signal. Pointing my wand at the dot I murmur the spell that we have spent the last two weeks trying to create. If we get this right Julia Thomson whose name is currently being highlighted will no longer be aware of the existence of the marauders.

Watching impatiently we all grin as her dot flashes before going back to its normal colour.

"Samantha Hogan. I would of thought she would have agreed to the prank, I guess she's to prissy to not stay out of James's fan club for more then an hour." Rachel points to another dot that has turned pink.

"Yes but we can fix that." I grin, murmuring the spell again.

For the next hour we sit and watch for the next pink dot before deciding that the our girls have found everyone.

Tucking the map out of sight I straighten the pillows on the bed before grinning happily at my friends.

"This is going to be brilliant."

* * *

Sun streams gently from our open window and drenches our room with its golden rays. Rolling onto my sides I bury my head under my pillow. It's to early.

"Rise and shine my glorious friends." Calls Sophie her voice jolting me out of my dreams.

"Sleep… I needs bed." I murmur.

"Up you get." She yells before pulling my cover of with a single graceful motion.

"Rolling over onto my back I give her one of my deadliest glares.

"I could have been naked you know?"

"Your problem."

"Oh."

Sophie just gives me a look before turning to the other beds and yanking their blankets onto the floor.

I grin slightly at the groans that are being shared by the rest of my unconscious least I'm not the only one being forced to wake up at this un-godly hour.

"Today's the day, the sun is shining and we are going to kick some Marauder but." Sings Rachel pulling her school robes of the floor and skipping into the bathroom.

Sitting up I grin as I realise that I have already almost forgotten that today Lily's, well our revenge will take place. Jumping of my bed I pull my hair up into a messy bun.

"Keep to the plan, our enemy…"

"Don't you mean enemies?" Calls Charlie from behind a curtain.

Nodding my head in agreement I continue with my speech.

"Yes our enemies are highly dangerous and completely unpredictable so it is necessary that no matter what they do to us we will not react. Do I make myself clear?" I call giving my dorm mates a hard stare.

"Yes sir." Yells Lily, giving me a clumsy salute from her bed.

* * *

**So what do you think?... Hope your enjoying it and make sure you review.**

**Chesh;)**

**P.S. Sorry about the cliffhanger, i couldn't resist. **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR – The Prank - part 1**

**BTW: This chapter is in Remus's point of view, so here's for something different.**

**P.S. All thanks goes to those who reviewed the last chapters you made my day.**

* * *

"Where did you put the map Padfoot?" James yells dumping the entire contents of Sirius's trunk onto the mess that covers the floor.

"I don't know, didn't you have it last?" Sirius calls from his bed.

Peter grunts and keeps on sleeping. I swear that boy is a heavy sleeper.

Groaning I roll onto my stomach and frown in the direction of the noise. My muscles are sore and stiff and I grimace as I stretch my arms above my head.

I guess it's that time of the month again.

….

Wow.

I sound like a girl.

Picking up my robes and towel I stumble over to the bathroom. I've already learnt my lesson.

Especially after last time when I found myself in a rather awkward position involving my towel and a rather lovely pair of legs.

It also doesn't help that I was naked.

Sighing I shut the door behind me and lean against it. I have potions first today which means an hour worth of torture. I have to remain strong. You know be all manly and try to prove to Jasmine that I'm not a complete and utter arse.

Dumping my stuff on the floor I turn on the shower and step under the hot water.

Stupid bloody James and his stupid bloody advice. I should have known that any advice from a boy who has spent the last six years failing in his romantic life would be useless. I should have listened to Sirius; he's always getting the girls.

Closing my eyes I let the water splash across my face.

Why do girls have to be so complicated?

* * *

I love toast.

It's now my new favourite thing in the world. Apart from chocolate, you can't beat that.  
Picking up my knife I scoop raspberry jam onto my toast, smearing it till it reaches the edges. Perfect.

"Moony that's just gross. No one should eat that amount of jam and be able to live." James calls happily shoving a forkful of bacon and eggs down his throat.

I just give him a look.

"I'll have you know that jam is an important food group, nearly as important as chocolate." I grin smearing on a little more of that heavenly substance just for good measure.

"Jam is not a food group. Is it?" Peter mumbles staring at my plate in confusion. I worry for him sometimes.

Across the table Sirius just shakes his head and takes a drag of his pumpkin juice. I ignore them both; I'm too busy watching the entrance to the great hall.

And I see her.

Sighing slightly I take a bite of my toast as I watch a group of girls make their way towards the Gryffindor breakfast table. There she is I can just see her fair hair tied up in a long ponytail.

Why is it that girls always travel in packs? James reckons it's some primal instinct you know group together and huddle, that sort of thing.

Behind me I hear one of my friends let out a deep sigh. Turning back to my toast I glance at James in time to see a frown slip across his face before disappearing. Not many people realise that James's blatant talk of love for Lily Evans is not a joke.

Three of the girls break off from their pack and make their way to our end of the table towards a couple of empty seats. We all watch as they sit down without a single glance our way. Jasmine is sitting across from me and I try to catch her gaze. James is doing the exact same thing to Lily.

"So Lily love, how are you? I hope my delicate flower slept well." James called grinning happily across at his beloved.

I groan inwardly, quickly stuffing down my breakfast before Lily explodes. If there's one thing that Lily hates the most is to be compared to a flower. James added the word 'delicate' into the situation so I'm not going to wait around for when hell breaks lose.

Lily laughs at something the girl next to her, Sophie I think is her name; and takes a sip of her juice.

James falters.

Then he smiles. I shake my head and grab another slice of toast. I get it. She's ignoring him. Lily's done it before except it never lasts long, especially seeing as it nearly always ends with her cursing the hell out of my unsuspecting friend.

Scooting closer he hesitantly touches Lily's hand.

"Love, why won't you talk to me?" He whispers in what I reckon he thinks is a seductive tone. It just makes him sound like he's got a cold.

Lily doesn't even blink.

Reaching over to pick up a piece of bacon she begins to eat happily. Her hand only leaving James's as she reaches for the eggs.

Impressive, if I didn't know better I would think that Lily didn't even know James was present.

"Hey Howard, can you pass the jam?" Jasmine calls smiling at the kid next to me.

"Sure." Howard grins back and reaches quickly for the jam.

Not so fast buddy. Picking it up I put on one of my most winning smiles as I place it graciously in front of Jasmine's plate.

Jasmine looks up and smiles.

I think my heart has stopped.

"Thanks Howard."

Ouch.

I look at the kid next to me and frown at his cocky grin. Stupid git.

"Jasmine I wanted to…" I began waving my hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Come on let's get to transfiguration." Lily stands up and flicks her hair over her shoulder.

We all watch the three girls stand up and leave, their bags slung over their shoulders.

"That was weird." Sirius states simply.

James just stares in shock at Lily's retreating back.

* * *

I hate Wednesdays.

They are like your next essay on the importance of dragon dung. Letting you think you're nearly done till you realise you have another 8 inches left to go.

I always seem to have the worst days on Wednesdays. Like the time James and Sirius dressed me in a sparkly tutu with matching wings and paraded me down the great hall. Apparently I was too stressed and needed to relax and have fun. That happened on a Wednesday.

Today however, takes the biscuit.

"Samantha, talk to me!" Sirius screams running towards a petite brunette as she walks to her next class.

With my head in my hands I watch as Sirius jumps up and down in front of her tugging on her arms like the child he is.

Samantha does what every other person has done previously and frowns slightly and waves her hand as one would to shoo away a fly.

When will he learn?

"Professor Slughorn, sir you can see me can't you?" He whines heading for the potions master.

Professor Slughorn walks by without a backwards glance.

Sirius staggers towards the rest of us and collapses at the bottom of the stairs. Next to me James sighs and runs his hand through his hair. Peter just gazes sadly at the people passing by.

It's hard for Sirius to understand, this would be the first time that no one has given him their undying attention. When I got up this morning I should have realised that we were heading for a lousy day but who could expect this? Our spectacular prank of which we have been busily planning for the last month was not noticed.

As the three girls began to leave James muttered a spell under his breath and a hundred plates and cups from every table were whisked up in the air exploding into thousands of feathers. New cups and plates appeared curtesy of the house elves and the four of us stood up rather proudly and made deep bows.

That was when we started to realise something was wrong.

Everyone kept on eating completely oblivious to the fact that they were covered in feathers.

I had spent weeks trying to figure out a prank that Jasmine wouldn't mind. You know a prank that was spectacular and wouldn't hurt anybody. She didn't even notice.

"Sirius cut your whining." James snapped glaring at his friend.

"But I can't go on without people telling me how amazing I am." He whined tugging frantically at his hair.

I give him a look.

"What, a guys allowed to bask in the glow of his admirers."

I blink.

"Shut up."

A grin spreads across my face. I am so awesome at talking without talking.

"I don't get it. Why can't they see us?" Sirius asks pouting vaguely at the other students.

Good question.

James clears his throat and sits up straighter.

"Well while you were busy screaming we came up with two possible reasons for our current situation."

"The first reason is that we have been turned invisible." Peter squeaks, squinting at James.

"What's the second?" Sirius growls.

"We aren't invisible at all and we have temporarily lost our senses and just think that they can't see us." I answered easily.

"You think we're delusional?"

"It's either that or the first option." James points out.

We all glance at each other and I swear that I can see the same thought enter our heads.

Jumping up I run to the closest student and begin waving my hands in his face. Behind me I can hear James plead with a first year and Peter talking at a teacher.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hope you like it. I found that this chapter had too much in it already so your going to have to wait for when they work out exactly what the girls have done. How did you find Remus's point of view, i found it was the only way i could write this part of the story as i wanted you to get the marauders reaction and a little inside info on Remus.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I would love to know what you think. Is there anywhere i need to improve? Do you even like it at all? What do you think?**

**Thanks again.**

**Chesh ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Pranking for Beginners**

_Jasmine's point of view_

* * *

This is more difficult then I thought it would be. Well then again I didn't exactly think that this would happen.

"Jasmine."

Remus pokes me gently for what must be the hundredth time today. I frown delicately and shake my head.

"No sir, I don't know where Lupin is today." I call, giving Professor Slughorn what I hope looks like a puzzled shrug.

"Very well, Miss Evans I don't suppose you have any idea of where Mr Potter, Black or Pettigrew are either? No, well then we shall continue without them." Professor Slughorn says dryly, clapping his hands together.

"Psst, Jasmine."

Another poke.

I swear that if he doesn't cut it out soon I may be forced to kill him.

Picking up my wand I wave it lazily above my caldron. I can feel Remus' eyes on me.  
"Well I know you can't here me and all but…." Remus starts leaning on the bench. His voice is soft.

He sighs and I can't help but watch out of the corner of my eye as he scratches absently at his chin.

"I'm really sorry about before. I didn't mean to call you Gemma."

I have to bight my lip hard to keep my face expressionless but I can't stop my mouth from opening in shock. Its lucky Remus chose to drop his head onto the bench with a solid thunk.

The bell sounds and startles me out of my thoughts. No time for second guessing at Remus' apology, its time for phase two of 'operation disregard' to begin.

The rest of the class packs their belongings into their bags before leaving the room. Lily catches my eye as she passes and gives me a small nod.

I wait till most of the class has left for their next class before making my move. Remus is the only person left and with his head in his hands he does not see what I do next.

Standing up quickly I leave the room and head towards the astronomy tower.

"Hey Jaz!"

Turning to face a beaming Rachel I smile in relief. I was almost worried she had forgotten.

Almost.

"You coming to class?" She asks quickly.

"Nope, not feeling well, think I'll head down to Madam Pomfrey." I answer ignoring the glares of a passing Slytherine.

"Ok, well see you at lunch." Rachel gives me a quick hug and darts off. I can feel the piece of paper Rachel had slipped me tucked firmly in my back pocket.

Oh she's good.

* * *

My stomached is twisting in knots the size of a hippogriff. I guess this is how actors feel before walking on stage. Brushing of a cobweb I watch as the four Gryffindor boys collapse in a heap on the stairs.

I have to balance precariously on my toes, as even the slightest movement will give away my hiding spot. Here's goes nothing.

Stepping out from behind a fading curtain I stand up quietly, making sure no one else is around.

"Psst Potter."

James jumps a foot in the air and all four, spin around. Their shocked faces stare at me with disbelief as I give them a tiny smile.

It's Sirius who reacts first with a triumphant hoot.

"I knew we weren't invisible Moony. I told you but you three didn't believe me!" He sings dancing around and around in circles.

The other boys are still staring in shock.

Sirius however seems to doubt this new turn of events and faces me with a frown.

"You can see us right?" He asks carefully.

"Yeah, but…" I begin before I am lifted of the ground and a sloppy mouth crashes onto mine.

Pushing Sirius away with all the force I can muster, I wipe my hand across my mouth.

"Uggh Black, don't you dare touch me again!" I screech, repeatedly wiping my mouth again and again on my sleeve. I am not over reacting; just imagine how many girls he has snogged in broom closets and at the back of the library. With my luck I'll probably catch mono.

"Yeah don't touch her." Remus calls from behind me.

Peter waddles over and pokes me.

"I'm real damn it!"

"Sorry, er...wasn't…su..re…" Peter mumbles stepping away quickly.

"If you can see us, does that mean…?" James begins before sprinting down the corridor do fast he collides with a tiny Ravenclaw girl. We all watch as James goes flying across the room and lands with a crash at the bottom of a statue.

"Oh whoops. I must have tripped." The girl says to her friend who helps her up and all five of us watch her walk away.

"No, no one else can see us. Except you." Sirius says his face scrunched up as he thinks.

"Why did you pretend you couldn't?" Remus whispers.

"I didn't want anyone to think I was talking to myself. I wouldn't be able to help you if I was classified as loony." I said rolling my eyes.

I hide my crossed fingers behind my back.

"Oh, that makes sense." Remus nods his head happily.

"How come she can see us then?" Sirius says pointing at me.

She has a name doffus.

"I don't know." James shrugs, running his hands through his hair.

Shit! I didn't think of this… What do I say?

"Ummm…" I begin frantically thinking up a possible solution. Maybe I fell and hit my head? Nope that wouldn't work; they would just think I had brain damage.

"Maybe it was to do with the prank this morning. Maybe it was you know something we did." Peter squeaks, his beady eyes watering slightly.

"Don't be stupid wormtail." James scowled, picking himself of the floor.

Peter looks down at his hands turning bright red.

"No wait, you might be right!" Sirius exclaims swinging his arms into the air.

Wow, I didn't know people really do that when they get excited!

"What…?"

"Our prank must have done it!" Sirius exclaims happily.

"Sirius there is no way a bunch of feathers could have done this." James rolls his eyes.

"No not the one this morning, the one with the pumpkin juice at dinner last night." Sirius practically shouts in James' face.

"That would make sense then, Jasmine doesn't drink pumpkin juice so she mustn't have been affected." Remus shouts.

I stare at him and blink slowly.

"How the hell do you know that I don't like pumpkin juice?"

I watch as Remus blushes a deep scarlet and stares at his feet.

"Doesn't matter." Sirius sighs, shooting Remus a bemused look.

I shake my head.

"Well anyway, say this is all happening because of the prank…" James begins.

"We still don't know how to reverse it."

The four boys all stop what they are doing and think.

I give a little cough.

"Maybe you should do the same thing you did last night?" I ask carefully.

They all think this over.

"Brilliant, just bloody brilliant girl! Come on dinner will be starting soon." James loops an arm through mine and drags me along with him.

The four boys begin to work out what to do and I nod whenever they ask me questions. I play with the piece of paper and bite my lip to hide my grin.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a bit demented." Remus asks.

"Fine"

This is just going to be the best moment of my life…

Finally getting back at the marauders. I'm taking one for the team.

We stop just inside the great hall as students begin to pour inside, each taking seats and digging into the feast that has been provided.

"Maybe you should stand in the centre of the room. You know for a better effect." I suggest.

Sirius nods and they walk over to the middle of the hall right where everybody can see them.

From over on the Gryffindor table Lily catches my eye and points to her watch.

It's nearly time.

I grin and pull out the piece of paper and slip my wand out of my sleeve. Whispering softly under my breath I gasp as the marauders are swept up into the air.

"What the…"

They begin swinging upside down, around in a circle as pieces of confetti fall out of nowhere onto their heads.

Thankyou Lily and you're awesome spells.

Remus spots my grin and calls out…

Just before the entire school looks up and begins to laugh.

"Hope you've had a lovely day boys." Lily calls waving sweetly at the furious marauders.

They yell even louder.

Standing on top of the Gryffindor table I take a deep bow. Lily, Charlie, Sophie, Rachel do the same to the clapping and cheering.

I didn't realise pranking could ever be so fun.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I promise to try to put more up. So what did you think? Did you like it? Please Read and Review!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Chesh ;)**


End file.
